


Blood

by HannibalsCunningGirl



Series: Blood Series [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Cannibalism, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Morality, Eat The Rude, Fluff, Hannibal S3 AU, Jealous Hannibal, M/M, Mentions of Clarice Starling - Freeform, Mentions of Matthew Brown, Mildly Dubious Consent, Murder Husbands, Not Abigail Hobbs, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Smut, Sub!Will Graham, Top Hannibal, dom!hannibal, murder husbands AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsCunningGirl/pseuds/HannibalsCunningGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hate you for always choosing me and not someone else".</p><p>Hannibal ha logrado escapar de prisión y el tiempo nuevamente se ha invertido, ahora la taza que se ha roto una y otra vez está destinada a recomponerse definitivamente.</p><p>-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- </p><p>Este fanfic esta inspirado en la canción Blood de In this moment https://youtu.be/5ZF5m-vmDzM y la serie a la que pertenece este trabajo estara inspirada en todas las canciones del álbum Blood de este grupo.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La llamada

La unión con Molly Foster, ahora Graham no fue algo hecho de manera cruel, eso se lo repetía constantemente; el la apreciaba al igual que a su hijo, Walter. Junto a ellos podía disfrutar las mieles de lo que hubiese podido tener si su vida hubiese sido una normal.

 

Sin embargo, el no la amaba, ella lo sabia y Walter, bueno el no tenia por que saberlo, aunque sospechaba que de alguna forma también era consiente de aquel hecho aunque no de todos los detalles. Aun así, la dulce mujer lo había aceptado como esposo y como persona a pesar de todos los fantasmas con los que cargaba desde hacia un buen tiempo, ella  lo hacia con la vaga esperanza de que algún día Will llegaría a olvidar a Hannibal y se entregaría completamente a ella.

 

Pero los días y meses pasaban llevando consigo las lunas y estaciones y Will seguía  enamorado del otro hombre. Molly no necesitaba las increíbles habilidades de su esposo para saberlo, después de todo las mujeres venían con un sentido de la empatía lo suficientemente desarrollado para notar cuando alguien correspondía en un 100% sus sentimientos ( aunque aceptar el hecho o no, variaba de una mujer a otra); sin embargo William se esforzaba para corresponderla lo mejor que podía y la hacia feliz tanto a ella como a su hijo.

 

Fue una noche de otoño cuando una llamada rompió con la silenciosa tranquilidad del hogar Graham-Foster, la rubia fue la primera en despertarse con el sonido del teléfono, pero fue Will quien se levanto a atender la llamada tras convencer a su esposa con un dulce beso en la frente  para que esta siguiera durmiendo.

 

\- Diga- preguntó el castaño mientras estiraba parte de su delgado cuerpo, algo adormecido por la posición en la que había descansado ese par de horas que había logrado dormir tras llegar de una larga caminata con su familia por un parque natural cercano. Sin embargo lo que lo saco completamente de su estado de letargo fue la voz de su antiguo jefe al otro lado de la línea-.

 

-William…-empezó el hombre que en raras ocasiones le llamaba de esta forma, algo estaba definitivamente mal- EL escapó…- anunció causando que el mas joven se girara a mirar el cuerpo de su pareja quien había vuelto a los brazos de Morfeo con suma facilidad- Deja a tu familia en un lugar seguro y ven rápido, el FBI pagara todos los traslados-concluyo Jack con su voz (usualmente inquebrantable) mostrando una sincera preocupación-

 

-Jack, ya no trabajo para el FBI, no tengo por que obedecer tu orden de dejarlos al cuidado de alguien mas cuando yo perfectamente puedo cuidarlos si los tengo cerca- contestó mientras llevaba su mano izquierda hasta su cabellera y atrapaba entre sus dedos varios de los rizos color chocolate para segundos mas tarde tironear de ellos en una clara señal de desesperación.

 

Un bufido resonó al otro lado de la línea, Jack se mostraba impaciente por su terquedad, sin embargo no era algo que el hombre moreno no  hubiese tenido en mente cuando decidió notificarle sobre el escape del lituano; Molly no era la única consiente de su cercanía con el Doctor Lecter- William ¿Crees que harás algún bien al arrastrar a dos inocentes contigo cuando sabes como reaccionara Hannibal cuando Molly intente interponerse entre tú y el? Los dos sabemos lo que pasara, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie…- explico el hombre y en ese momento Will supo que había perdido contra el detective, como usualmente solía hacerlo desde hacia años.

 

Si bien el tenia la habilidad de la empatía,  el poder de convencimiento con el que había sido dotado Jack Crawford era algo que cualquier político podría envidiar, su gentil preocupación  y su rudeza a la hora de exponer sus argumentos eran la clave de su éxito como líder.

 

\- ¿Y bien Will? ¿A dónde debemos llevar a tu familia?- pregunto el hombre tras un silencio que había durado un par de minutos, el castaño podía ver la sonrisa triunfal formarse en los labios del moreno tras decir esa palabra-

 

-Canadá… busquen a Eoghan Hartwin en Calgary, el recibirá a Molly y a Walter pero yo mismo los acomodare en su hogar ¿Entendido?- pregunto mientras empezaba a pensar en la mejor forma de anunciarle a Molly el repentino traslado-

 

-De acuerdo Will, descansa…- dijo el mayor por cortesía mientras empezaba a poner acción el plan de contención para acorralar nuevamente al caníbal.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el primer fanfic que he escrito tras estar 4 años en hiatus, no me sentía con la motivación ni confianza para escribir nada pero quiero contribuir con algo de lo que pasa por mi mente a l@s Fannibals hispanohablantes, así que los consejos y correcciones son bien recibidas.
> 
> Con respecto a mi personaje original "Eoghan Hartwin" hay algunas cosas que quiero aclararles de momento
> 
> Eoghan es una variación del nombre Owen que significa "Joven guerrero" y su apellido Hartwin proviene del alemán antiguo que significa " Amigo Valiente", creo que esto puede darles una pista del papel que llegara a tener en mi trabajo; por cierto si les apetece darle una cara a Eoghan esa seria la del guapo: Daniel Brühl.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos y Reviews son bien recibidos


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will parece tener una personalidad magnética para atraer personas posesivas.
> 
> Este capitulo tiene menciones de nuestra amada Clarice y elementos de "El silencio de los inocentes".  
> Sin embargo no cambiara el hecho de que este fanfic tiene intenciones de unir a Hannibal con Will.

Clarice Starling era una de las más notables agentes de toda la planta actual del FBI, incluso llegando a ser comparada con Will Graham; Aunque todos sabían que la joven de cabello castaño claro era mucho más estable psicológicamente que el consentido de Crawford, era difícil ignorar las similitudes entre ella y el ex agente.

 

Starling tenía una relación bastante buena con el convicto más peligroso del Hospital de Baltimore para criminales dementes, el Doctor Hannibal Lecter a quien visitaba constantemente buscando ayuda para resolver varios casos que daban problemas al FBI y que solo Will Graham o en su defecto el Doctor Lecter, podrían resolver.

 

-Buen día Clarice- saludó el prisionero mientras dejaba de lado el libro que había estado leyendo el último par de días.

 

-Buen día Doctor Lecter, veo que mi regalo fue de su entero agrado…¿Cuántas veces lo ha leído ya Hannibal?- pregunto la siempre gentil Clarice tras sentarse frente al caníbal.

 

-¿Soy tan obvio mi querida Clarice?- pregunto el lituano mientras acariciaba la tapa dura del libro que el grosero Doctor Chilton había escrito sobre el y le dedicaba una sonrisa a la joven.

 

-No, si lo fuese…no hubiese durado tanto tiempo en libertad Doctor, pero eso no es sobre lo que vine a hablar hoy Hannibal, venía a agradecerle por su cooperación con el caso de Búfalo Bill-dijo la muchacha mirando al mayor directamente a los ojos.-No necesitas agradecerme Clarice, sin embargo me gustaría pedirte que me cumplas un último capricho, después de todo Frederick ha terminado de arreglar mi traslado a Tennessee- expresó el hombre inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante dejando su frente bastante cerca al vidrio que se interponía entre la bella joven y el-.

 

-Dígame Hannibal. ¿Cuál es ese capricho?- respondió la agente acercándose también al cristal para escuchar al hombre al otro lado de este.

-¿Sabes si Will Graham sigue viviendo en el mismo lugar que antes?-.

 

**· · ·**

 

Calgary era una ciudad perfecta para vivir, especialmente cuando podías costearte el tener una casa en pleno Eau Claire, uno de los barrios donde se concentraba la vida turística y nocturna de la zona. 

Ésa era la vida del siempre jovial Eoghan Hartwin, quien dividía su tiempo entre el CSIC, el gimnasio y una vida social bastante activa que incluía  fiestas, reuniones con viejos amigos y planes espontáneos cuando el trabajo se lo permitía. 

¿Quién imaginaria que alguien así pudiese considerar como su amigo al tímido Will Graham? Nadie, así como nadie imaginaria que el chico más retraído del curso de entrenamiento del FBI salvaría su vida recibiendo una bala en el hombro al salvarle de las acciones de un loco en medio de un tiroteo en la ciudad de Baltimore. Eoghan le debía su vida a Will y quizá fue esa deuda la que hizo que el mitad germano se enamorara de su compañero hacia algunos años atrás cuando los dos aún eran agentes activos de esta rama del gobierno estadounidense.

 

Eran las 11 p.m. cuando el rubio abría la puerta de su casa y una inesperada llamada resonaba en el hall de entrada- ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- se auto cuestionó el agente antes de correr a atender el teléfono.

 

– _Allo_ – contesto con el ligero acento bávaro que había heredado de su querido padre, al otro lado del teléfono escucho a una mujer aclarar su garganta antes de hablar.

 

\- ¿Hola? Señor Hartwin, soy Alana Bloom – dijo la mujer y podría jurar que aquel nombre le sonaba bastante familiar, sin embargo no podía ubicar con precisión el lugar ni el momento en que había conocido a la dueña de esa voz.

 

 - Preciosa, llámame Eoghan y dime. ¿Qué requiere tan bella mujer a esta hora de la noche?- dijo con toda la coquetería que sus finos labios lograron destilar, sin embargo esto no pareció emocionar en lo más mínimo a la misteriosa mujer, por el contrario ésta fue reacia a su intento de flirteo; algo poco común si debía ser sincero.

 

-Señor Hartwin –insistió la mujer tratando de reenfocarlo en la conversación- llamo de parte del FBI…¿Conoce usted a William Graham?- fue con esa pregunta que logro ubicar a la mujer y un sentimiento de rabia inundo sus venas, ella era la mujer por la que no había tenido posibilidades de salir con el dulce Will y por la cual había huido a Canadá buscando olvidar al moreno.

 

-Si lo conozco Señorita Bloom – respondió con una calma inusual para el nivel de resentimiento que guardaba por la ciertamente hermosa mujer.

-Señora… en verdad yo estoy casada- corrigió Alana antes de intentar volver a hablar, sin embargo dicho intento fue frustrado cuando Hartwin la interrumpió-.

 

-¿Así que eres la esposa de Willy? Dígame Alana ¿qué necesitan el FBI y el buen Will de mi?- preguntó el hombre cuyo animo había decaído con la aclaración de la azabache.

 

-Se equivoca, no soy esposa de Will, sin embargo él y su esposa lo necesitan, Will ha confiado en usted como guarda de su familia ahora que su vida está en peligro. Señor Hartwin ¿cree que puede proveer esta ayuda a su amigo?- aquella bomba de información no fue algo que Hartwin esperara.

 

Por una parte Will no se había casado con la chica que el tanto despreciaba, lo que era muy bueno…pero aún así se había unido de hecho a otra mujer y aún peor ahora eran ellos quienes estaban en peligro y el chico tímido del cual él se había enamorado clamaba por su ayuda desesperadamente.

 

-Si Señora Bloom, dígame ¿qué puedo hacer por ellos?- respondió el hombre sin saber que con esa respuesta estaba dando un giro de 180o a su tranquila vida.

**· · ·**

 

-¿Así que otro criminal se ha escapado bajo su custodia Doctor Chilton? –pregunto Will causando una mueca de disgusto en el ya deformado rostro del hombre – Esto definitivamente no es buen record para usted Frederick- agregó.

 

-No me burlaría mucho de la situación William, después de todo Hannibal viene por ti y tu familia que hasta donde tengo entendido no será trasladada sino hasta esta noche ¿me equivoco?- respondió el psiquiatra disfrutando la mirada fugaz y llena de veneno que el ex agente le había dedicado.

 

-No es hora de andar peleando como un par de idiotas, hay un asesino en serie suelto y todos nosotros somos posibles presas de Hannibal y discutir no nos ayudará en nada caballeros- dijo Jack interponiéndose entre los dos hombres quienes tras el comentario dejaron de lado la hostilidad, al menos de momento.

 

La escena de crimen frente a ellos era una fuera de lo común, pero definitivamente tenía el aroma de Hannibal impregnado en cada detalle. Todos aquellos relacionados con su seguridad habían muerto, pero solo uno había sido dispuesto de manera tan gloriosa, solo uno había tenido el honor de ser el protagonista de su obra de arte.

 

\- ¿Y bien Will? ¿Qué ves?- pregunto Crawford ubicándose detrás de el mientras movía a Chilton con un brazo para sacarlo del campo de visión del menor de los tres-

 

Para Will, al igual que cuando había estado en Florencia, no había sido necesario el uso de su péndulo mental, sólo con abrir y cerrar los ojos la escena se volvía clara para el, ésa era la prueba del nivel de empatía que sentía por el caníbal, por suerte eso era algo que sólo él sabía.

 

 

 _-No había necesitado de mucho esfuerzo para liberarse, después de todo había logrado robar un bolígrafo de alguno de los psiquiatras que iban a visitarle y el confiado Chilton lo había trasladado con las medidas de seguridad mínimas. Un clic del mecanismo retráctil del estilógrafo fue lo único que delató mis intenciones, sin embargo cuando los guardias reaccionaron ya era muy tarde-_ se decía Will a si mismo mientras se veía clavando el elemento punzante en la garganta del conductor para luego devolver sus manos esposadas hacia atrás, golpeando con sus codos al guardia que estaba junto a el en la parte trasera del auto, al aplicar la suficiente fuerza había logrado clavar su tabique en su cráneo, asesinándolo al instante. _–Esas muertes habían sido riesgosas pero la patrulla se había chocado de manera relativamente suave contra un árbol, por lo que no tenia daños mayores a causa del golpe-_ pensaba mientras que rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su guardia encontrando las llaves que luego liberaron sus tobillos y un arma de dotación que luego acciono en contra de la otra patrulla que solo contaba con dos guardias adicionales.- _No es nada personal, no hicieron nada grosero en mi contra, por eso sus muertes fueron frías, sin contacto-_ se explicaba mientras se tomaba su tiempo para ahora liberar sus manos y empezar con la verdadera obra de arte; **_este era su diseño._**

 

Luego, en la mente empática del castaño se fueron formando imágenes de cómo apilaba los cuerpos de tres de sus victimas para luego acomodar sobre ellas al cuarto,  el hombre al cual había roto la nariz de forma violenta. Con ayuda de un par de alambres que había arrancado de la reja de la patrulla, había clavado sus pies a la espalda de su primera victima y con un cable que había encontrado en la cajuela del vehículo había acomodado el torso y brazos desnudos de su victima en una posición en la que sostenía uno de los rifles de dotación a modo de trompeta apuntando hacia el suroccidente recordándole a Will una de las estatuas que había visto en su viaje a la tierra natal de Lecter.

 

\- Užupis- dijo en un susurro y miro a Jack antes de sacar su teléfono móvil y activar la aplicación de brújula que tenia en el- Se dirige “al otro lado del rio”- decía mientras señalaba el suroccidente, dirección en que apuntaba el rifle- Se dirige a Wolf Trap Jack, deben sacar a mi familia de allí…-

 

Al escuchar tales palabras los dos hombres mayores palidecieron y el moreno saco su teléfono celular y marcó un numero- Necesito que lleven a los Graham al aeropuerto ¡Ya!- exclamó y luego camino hasta el hombre de ojos azules y cruzo su brazo por encima de sus hombros- Estarás con ellos en un par de horas, nada les pasará.

 

**· · ·**

No había sido difícil escapar de la escena que había creado para avisar a Will de su inminente llegada, la mayor dificultad había sido el encontrar un automóvil que no llamara mucho la atención de los posibles policías que pudiesen rondar la casa del ex- agente del FBI, pero no había sido nada de lo que no pudiese ocuparse con un poco de paciencia.

Cuando por fin había arribado a la casa enclavada en la zona boscosa en la que vivía su querido muchacho, vio a una mujer rubia y aun pequeño salir por la puerta principal de la cabaña para empacar su equipaje en una camioneta roja.

 

Quizá no era el momento mas adecuado para darle una visita a la nueva “Señora Graham”, pero para cuando la policía llegara a velar por su seguridad, ya habría pasado suficiente tiempo como para haberla conocido de manera mucho más intima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradesco los comentarios que han hecho a mi trabajo, estoy bastante contenta con la recepción que ha tenido este fanfic que creí pasaría desapercibido entre la gran cantidad que son escritos a diario.
> 
> Ahora algunas de mis anotaciones extra sobre elementos que tienen algo de relevancia en mi universo (?).
> 
> Clarice Starling: En cuanto a la bella Clarice también decidí darle un rostro nuevo, que se acoplara a la época actual por lo que al menos en mi mente decidí verla como la talentosa Elizabeth Henstridge, la agente Jemma Simmons de Marvel: Agents of SHIELD.
> 
> Eau Claire: Es un barrio en Calgary que se encuentra bastante cercano al downtown de la ciudad. Tiene unos edificios y vistas hermosas, así que me pareció un buen lugar para que mi no tan pequeño Eoghan viviera.
> 
> CSIC: Este es el equivalente canadiense al FBI por lo que es claro que tras abandonar EE.UU. Hartwin siguió con su trabajo en una dependencia gubernamental bastante similar y esta capacitado para cuidar de Will y su familia.
> 
> El angel de Užupis: Estaba buscando una referencia artística para incorporar a los siempre significativos asesinatos de nuestro querido caníbal y en eso me encontré con la estatua de este angel. Dicha estatua esta erguida en la capital de Lituania y representa el renacimiento y la libertad artística, su nombre significa al otro lado del río. Me gusta creer que es una pista especial para Will y que tiene un valor personal para Hannibal.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos y Reviews son bien recibidos


End file.
